His Devilish Little Minx
by Eredis
Summary: He moved his lips right next to her ear and whispered in a teasing tone, "Really, Edwards, resisting me won't do you any good..." /Eclare. One-Shot.


**A/N: 'Ello, readers. It's been a while, eh? I've been meaning to post more often, but as you can see, it hasn't really been happening. ANYWAY, I present to you my _first_ ever EClare smut-fic...Which means I probably failed -bashes head against wall-. And in case you haven't noticed, I suck at titles -_-**

**This was, obviously, inspired by the Degrassi: Monster Moon, Part 2 mini. It's dedicated to the spectacular KH-Akyra, who is literally too epically awesome for words -hearts-. If you haven't read her stories, I command you to read them. **

* * *

It was that time of the year again; time for the Degrassi Halloween Dance. But this certainly wasn't your regular High School dance. _Oh no. _Because this is _Degrassi_, and if there's something that any Degrassi student knows, it's that this isn't your average High School. As the clock striked 9:00, all movement on the crowded dance floor stopped, the upbeat techno music ceased to play from the large speakers and the strobe lights halted their seizure inducing dance.

Confusion quickly spread through the teenagers like a forest fire, barely audible murmurs disrupting the silence. And not mere seconds later...

"_AHHHHHHH!"_

The blood curling scream came from God knows where, chilling everyone's bones, which only led to more screams, these ones coming from the panicked crowd, as they tried to escape from the suddenly terrifying scene. They ran as fast as their feet would allow them towards the gym's door, which was almost clogged with the multitude of hysterical teens.

What they didn't know, however, was that no matter their location inside Degrassi, the transformations would still take place...But they became aware of that fairly soon, because only a split second passed before the costume clad teens were convulsing on the floors, throwing spastic fits and letting out strangled yells as their costumes became one with their skin. What used to be fake fairy wings now fluttered with life, plastic fangs were suddenly razor sharp and foam swords became deadly weapons. What's more? Everyone had developed a sudden hankering for blood...

The now bloodthirsty students either left the school's vicinity or began to prowl the moonlit hallways, lurking silently until they stumbled upon the right opportunity to lunge at an unsuspecting victim...And it was in a deserted hallway that Eli Goldsworthy found himself, stepping out of the shadows when he saw Clare Edwards' silhouette in the middle of the hall. He walked at a leisure pace towards her.

It was only when he was a few feet away from her that he spoke. "My, oh my, Clare Edwards," he said, a smirk gracing his features as he tilted his head to the side. "When you told me you were going to be a zombie for the dance, I didn't think you'd look so...rapturous."

He passed his tongue over his fangs as he spoke, wanting nothing more than to bite that delectable looking neck of hers. Even now, having transformed into an actual zombie, covered in blood and her hair tousled, she looked as desirable as ever. Her eyes, although they had changed, _still_ looked lovely, especially gleaming in the moonlight...

Too busy being captivated by her eyes, he didn't notice when Clare lunged at his neck savagely.

"Why, _hellooo!_" he said in an amused tone, completely ignoring the blood gushing from his shoulder. He was a vampire, after all, and therefore, immortal. The wound would heal in no time, although he _would _have to make up for the blood loss later. "You're a feisty, little, undead minx, aren't you?"

Her hands gripped his sides tightly, and -call him a masochist- the feeling of her teeth sinking _deep_ into his flesh was_ very_ enjoyable. He couldn't help but moan as she continued her work, biting and drinking his blood. His mouth fell open and his eyes went to the back of his head in pleasure.

"Yeah; Clare. _Oh..."_

It was then that she stopped abruptly, and a small frown appeared on Eli's face as Clare stood in front of him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you _serious_? I am trying to _eat _you!" She shook her head and flailed her arms in an exasperated manner as she spoke. _God, isn't she aware of how adorable she looks when she's furious?, _Eli thought.

"Don't you see that this is _not_ supposed to be sexy?", she added, giving him a pointed look.

"...You want to cuddle first?" Eli asked, attempting to humor her. But Clare wasn't up for his little games, she rolled her eyes and began to walk away, deciding that she wasn't going to let him win so easily.

He quickly followed her into another hallway as she walked past him, his cape billowing behind him. "C'mon, I'll let you eat my brain! It'll be _hot!_"

Ignoring the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips, she continued to walk away from him. Huh, who knew playing hard to get would be so much fun? Then suddenly, she felt a hand wrap firmly around her wrist and pull her back, and she fell flat against Eli's chest.

His breath tickled her neck, and she couldn't help the subtle shivers that ran down her spine. He moved his lips right next to her ear and whispered in a teasing tone, "Really, Edwards, resisting me won't do you any good..."

He was right, and she knew it. Not that she'd _ever _admit it. So she just _pretended _that she didn't want to lock her lips with his passionately at that very moment, _pretended _that the heat pooling in her abdomen was just a figment of her imagination, and continued to play along.

With a scoff, she replied. "Sorry to rain on your parade, Goldsworthy, but I'm not resisting anything."

Clare mentally cursed herself for not sounding so convincing, and Eli smirked, acknowledging this. He gripped her shoulders and spun her around, facing him, only to pin her to the wall of lockers behind her. Lowering his lips to her neck, he barely held himself back from piercing her alabaster skin with his fangs; the fact that she had blood dripping from her chin was not helping _at all_. Using every single ounce of self-control he possessed, Eli trailed soft kisses up to her jawline, goosebumps spreading throughout her body.

"I know you, Clare. Give in, _live dangerously._"

Holding up this façade seemed impossible now; Eli's seductive tone quickly dissolving her resolve. _Don't give in, Clare, _she frantically told herself. But his lips felt hot against her icy skin, a fantastic sensation, and the way his tongue ever so skillfully traced her neck drove her _wild._ She was fighting a battle that was already lost.

Eli found himself in a similar, yet different, situation from hers. He was still holding himself back from biting her, but he didn't know how for much longer he could resist said temptation. Then came a moment where his fangs accidentally grazed her neck, and that was all it took for him to go over the edge. His eyes turned a deep scarlet and he emitted a low, primal growl as he sunk his teeth in her flesh.

Clare's lips parted in a silent gasp, her eyes widening slightly and her knees going weak. She was sure that if Eli didn't have her pinned against the lockers, she would have fallen. It only took her a second or so to get over the initial shock before euphoria took over. Clare's head fell back in ecstasy, her whole body shuddering in pleasure as Eli drank her blood.

"Ah, _Eli..._"

She brought her hands up and laced them behind his neck. She began to thread her fingers roughly through his hair, disheveling his slicked back Dracula hairdo and reverting it to his regular bangs.

A whimper escaped her lips when Eli ground his hips against hers, feeling his obvious excitement. He was still latched to her neck, and honestly, she had never felt more turned on in her life. She wanted him to rip her clothes off with no hesitation, too feel him warm against her unnaturally cold skin as he kissed every inch of her naked body. Before they could get any further, however, they had to get out of there. A hallway wasn't exactly the right place for such actions, especially when bloodthirsty creatures could be lurking about.

Eli forced himself to detach his lips from Clare's neck when he felt her hands pushing at his chest. She looked up at him, lust evident in her half-lidded eyes. "Eli...not here."

Ignoring his smug grin, she shot him a devilish smile before taking a hold of his hand and dragging him along the hall until they reached an empty classroom. Pushing open the door with one hand, she grabbed Eli by his cape and pulled him into the dimly lit classroom with the other, making sure to lock the door.

Not giving him any time to react, Clare pushed Eli roughly against the blackboard with an inhuman speed, viciously lunging at his neck, her teeth tearing the skin as blood flowed once again. This only heightened Eli's arousal, groans escaping his lips, and the only coherent thought in his mind was telling him to rip her clothes off.

And so he did. With a swift movement, he managed to switch their positions and captured both of her small wrists in one hand.

"No funny business this time, my little devil."

He greedily captured her lips with his, not having to ask for permission to enter her mouth, since she had happily complied; the blood on their tongues mingled together. He leaned down until he caught the first button of her blouse between his teeth, which he easily bit off with the help of his sharp incisors. Lower and lower he went, getting rid of the buttons one by one. After biting the last button off, he pushed the blouse off her pale shoulders and stood up straight to take in the view. Clare was wearing a simple, lacy white bra; innocent yet provocative.

"My turn," she whispered.

Before he could question her, Clare freed her wrists from Eli's grasp and backed him up against the teacher's desk. Kissing him hungrily, she undid the knot that held his cape around his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Wasting no time, she ripped his black vest off and quickly got to work on the buttons of his shirt, allowing it to join the other garments on the floor once all the buttons were undone.

Their lips never parting, Eli switched their roles again, so that Clare was the one backed up against the desk. His hold on her hips tightened as he carefully lifted her onto the smooth wooden surface, a pile of ungraded papers tumbling to the floor. Seconds later, she was lying on her back while Eli hovered above her. His hands traveled up her hips, caressing her stomach, and stopping at her breasts. He squeezed them a bit rougher than intended, and her back arched at the action. After unhooking the snap on the front of her bra, he flung it over his shoulder and proceeded to leave open-mouthed kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts.

Clare gasped loudly when she felt Eli's tongue slowly circling her hardened nipple, moaning when he began to suckle it. Her breathing became ragged, and she tugged on his hair when he gave the same treatment to her other nipple. After he was done with her breasts, his tongue caressed the planes of her stomach, stopping at her left hipbone. He nibbled on her skin before biting down, small rivers of blood beginning to flow from the puncture marks.

"_E-Eli..."_

The way she moaned his name made him groan softly and encouraged him even further. He smirked as he pulled Clare's skirt down her legs at an incredibly slow pace, knowing that she absolutely hated being teased like that. Thinking that he'd teased her enough, Eli literally ripped her flimsy lace panties off with his teeth. Having razor sharp fangs _really _had its advantages.

He planted a couple of kisses on the inside of her thighs before inserting his tongue inside her, which she welcomed with an exquisitely loud moan. He pumped in and out, savoring the little gasps and aroused noises that she emitted. When Eli added his fingers to the mix, slowly rubbing her clit, her hips began to buck up and down, intensifying the pleasure.

He was sure Clare was nearing her point of no return, so he was pretty surprised when he felt her grab the back of his head and bring him back up, so that they were face to face. He shot her a questioning look, which clearly said, _Did I do something wrong? _But all thoughts of concern flew out the window when he felt Clare reach down and stroke his arousal through his pants, a loud groan coming from his lips as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he noticed that Clare was biting her lips, hard enough to draw blood. He leaned down to lick the blood off her bottom lip before whispering huskily, "Spit it out, Edwards."

She shifted beneath him before replying, her voice barely above a whisper. "Eli, I...I want you to..."

They had been intimate before, and had gotten pretty close to having sex, but they never actually did, deciding to wait for the right moment. But you didn't have to be a genius to understand what she saying; _now, _it seemed, was the right moment. Eli quickly caught on, but he decided to play dumb, just for the hell of it. "Want me to what?"

She groaned in exasperation, "You know what I mean, _Elijah._"

He smirked before replying, "I don't think I do, Clare. _Please _elaborate."

She knew he was just toying with her, so she just decided to be straight-forward and get it over with. Leaning up so that her lips were grazing his ear, she whispered, "I want you inside me, Eli."

Instead of replying, he pressed his lips against Clare's, their tongues dancing as Eli unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. There was nothing between them now, no offending articles of clothing shielding them from each other, just their bare bodies pressed together as they embraced. The kiss turned rough and hard as Eli positioned himself at her entrance. One look in her eyes was all it took for Eli to be sure of what he was doing, and he slowly pushed himself inside her until he felt her barrier.

_The quicker I do it, the better_; and with that in mind, he pushed himself all the way in, breaking her resistance. _"A-ah_!", Clare yelped loudly, then hissed under her breath. Eli noticed that her eyes were full of unshed tears, and he instantly felt bad. He went completely still, just listening to her breathing heavily beneath him. A few minutes passed before she spoke, "Y-you can move, now."

He started out at a painfully slow pace, closing his eyes at the feel of her extremely tight walls. After a few of these slow thrusts, Clare began to moan.

"_Ah, _Eli. _Faster_..."

Needless to say, he happily complied. He began to pick up the pace, increasing the speed of his thrusts as Clare squirmed beneath him, chanting his name like a prayer. His thrusts came harder and faster, and she had to cling to his shoulders for support, causing her nails to dig into his back and earning a moan from Eli.

Once he hit that _one _specific spot inside her, a growl escaped her throat and her nails clawed at his back, leaving a long trail of blood in their wake. This drove Eli absolutely _crazy, _and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he was set on making Clare reach her peak before he did.

He held her hips and brought them up to meet his with every trust, making her moan louder. Placing one of his hands on her left breast, he began to squeeze and grope it as he leaned down to nibble on her earlobe, all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He felt her walls tighten around him, and he knew it was only a matter of seconds until...

"_E-Eli! I'm...", _she didn't finish that sentence, choosing to chomp down on his right shoulder instead as she reached her peak; Eli following right after her, calling out her name.

He collapsed right next to her, both of them panting and flushed. Blood was running down his back and shoulder, but he didn't care. He wrapped an arm around his devilish little minx's waist and held her close to him. A couple minutes of silence passed between them, both of them in a haze, reeling in from the events that had just taken place.

The sound of a strangled yell coming from outside shook them out of their stupor, and they realized that the school was still crawling with bloodthirsty students, so it was probably best if they left the classroom before they were found. They slid off the desk, picked up their respective clothes from the floor and began to get dressed. Just as they were about to leave, Eli looked around the classroom and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?", Clare asked, curiosity and exhaustion lacing her tone.

"Oh, nothing. I just realized we had sex on Ms. Dawes desk."

* * *

**Yeah; I literally had _no _idea how to end this fic...Review?**


End file.
